A Bakura Harvest Moon
by lizabeyy
Summary: When Ryou buys a new game from the Harvest Moon series, will his yami enjoy the game as well? Will his farm be safe when he leaves Yami Bakura alone for even ten minutes?


Ryou Bakura looked eagerly through the shelves of video games.

It was his birthday in only a few days and his yami had told him it would be all right to buy a new game for them to play.

Ryou had always loved games.

It was an interest he shared with his darker half.

Though their favorite genres for games were different.

While Yami had fun with high action games filled with gore, Ryou had always enjoyed the more simple RPG and adventure games.

So he looked through the different RPG games, looking for something nice.

* * *

><p>Ryou put back a Final Fantasy game he had been looking at and then picked out another game that caught his eye.<p>

"Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland" the title said.

He had been reading about the game online.

A game where you start life as a farmer.

You'd take care of animals and make friends with the villagers, in hopes of finding a way to save the village from certain doom.

Yes, just a nice little game to play and take his mind off things.

With a smile on his face, Ryou went over and paid for the game before heading off back home.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Ryou greeted his darkness as he walked through the door.<p>

Yami Bakura was sitting back on the couch, watching TV. "Yes, hello Landlord." He replied with his famous grin, "Did you find anything that you liked?"

"Mhm, and I bought it!" Ryou brought out the new game to show, "I read all about it, this game sounds pretty fun!"

Yami appeared in front of his host and examined the game, "Harvest Moon? Looks kinda boring." He frowned, with an unamused face.

Ryou sighed, "It'll be fun, you'll see!"

He pulled at the yami's arms and lead him to the living room, "Come on, let's just play it!"

He bent down onto the floor and turned on the PS2.

"I'm watching TV!" Yami snapped, pulling Ryou onto the couch with him.

Ryou scowled.

"Oh, pleaseee, Yami?" He held his hands together and pleaded, "Just let me play for... An hour! Let me play and... And I'll let you take my body whenever for a month! I won't complain! Just let me play...!"

Yami gave the boy a strange look.

Of course, it was always hard to say no to a face like Ryou's.

He gave a defeated sigh and allowed Ryou to get off the couch. "Fine. You can have an hour. The show I wanted to see isn't on right now, anyway."

Ryou then smiled.

He giggled and pulled his yami into a tight hug before plopping the game disk into the game console.

* * *

><p>The two look-alikes sat down watching the intro of the game.<p>

"These graphics are terrible..." Yami groaned while looking through the game manual, "Really, how can you find these games so fun?"

"Ooh, don't say that, Yami!" Ryou stuck his tongue out, childishly, "You like RPG games just as much as I do!"

"Yes, but you could at least have gotten that Rune Factory one... At least that one sounds promising."

"Well, I'm enjoying this game so far!"

"Oh please, Landlord, you haven't even gotten to the actual game yet! It's all been story so far!"

"Yamiii!"

Ryou answered all of the Harvest Goddess' questioned, naming his farmer "Mino".

"Who ever heard of a 'Harvest Goddess', anyway?" Yami continued to complain.

Ryou ignored him and continued reading through all the dialog.

* * *

><p>Once the intro was finished, his character went to sleep for the night.<p>

"Finally!" Yami laughed, "Now we can actually pla-"

As soon as the character went outside, he was greeted by the three Harvest Sprites.

"Oh come on! _Another_ damn cutscene?"

Ryou giggled at his yami's frustration at the game that he wasn't even the one playing.

Once the how-to cutscene was finished, the farmer was left to his adventure.

"Well, that's over now." Ryou patted his yami on the shoulder.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Let's just see how much money you're starting off with."

Ryou nodded and went to the inventory. "Ah... 100 gold pieces."

"Only 100? Cheep idiots!"

"I guess I have some work to do, then, before I can get any animals..."

* * *

><p>Ryou spent the first day in the game world, talking to the villagers and picking up items to sell.<p>

After about three days in the game, he had managed to get a fair bit of money and bought himself a cow, who he named "Rose".

"What kind of a name is that?"

"I think it's a nice name for a girl!"

"Since when do you know anything about girls?"

"..."

* * *

><p>The next few game days were spent doing part-time work at the other farm in the game.<p>

Ryou used the money to buy himself some tools, such as a brush and milker.

"You still have quite a bit of money left..." Yami looked over everything there was to buy, "Get that one."

He pointed over to a stronger sickle.

"Hmm, with that one, I can cut three times the amount of grass for fodder."

"Is that _all _it does?"

Ryou sighed, "It's a farming game, every tool has a certain use in farms."

"Well, you should at least be able to kill the cow."

"Wh-What?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that sickle was more like a scythe! And scythes are used for killing people, dang it!"

"You can't kill people in this game!"

"Why not?"

"Yami, you just can't! That's not what you do in this game!"

Ryou and Yami sat there, giving glares to each other.

* * *

><p>Ryou got his farmer back to the farmhouse and saved his game before putting the character to sleep.<p>

As he did so, Yami took another look at the game manual.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to get married in these Harvest Moon games?" Yami snickered at the thought of Ryou as a married man.

"Yes," Ryou yawned, "But not in this game."

"What, so you just happen to pick up the one game that doesn't have that feature?"

"Mhm. You only get a year to do everything in this game, so the most that happens at the end is that you get to keep your animals."

"Well, this has to be the stupidest game ever."

Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Although..." Yami grinned, "I'd bet you just bought this game so you wouldn't _have_ to get married."

"What do you mean, Yami?" Ryou blinked.

"Let's face it, Landlord. You're as straight as the Millennium Ring." Yami leaned back in the couch, "I'd bet even the thought of marriage to a woman in a video game makes you nervous."

Ryou blushed, "Wh-What? That's not true!"

Yami chuckled at his host's reaction. "Oh really? Now why do I find that so hard to believe?"

The host frowned and looked back over to the TV, "Is now really the time for that, anyway?"

Yami made a smug look, "Well, I think now is the perfect time."

"Wha-"

Before Ryou had the chance to do anything else, Yami had leaned over and bitten softly into his ear.

"M-Meep!" Ryou squealed, practically jumping off of the couch.

Yami burst into hysterical laughter. "Oh, don't tell me you didn't like that, Landlord!"

"Y-Yamiii!" A red-faced Ryou stomped his feet and ran off into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Yami snickered.<p>

Now that Ryou had left, he decided to have his own fun and stole the game controller.

At first he played around with the controls.

He had the character go off into the pasture and cut off quite a bit of grass with the new sickle.

Next he went into the barn to see the cow, not bothering to feed the animal and pushing it outside.

He went to the pasture again and went back to cutting grass.

What else was there to do?

Ryou's farm wasn't very exciting.

Bored with grass, Yami decided to attack the cow.

The cow made a loud moan and moved away from the maniac farmer.

Yami laughed to himself.

He went after the frightened animal and struck it once more.

A similar reaction.

He attacked the cow a few more times before growing bored and going off to the forest.

Getting around would be so much easier if Ryou had a horse.

* * *

><p>Walking into the forest, he noticed a stay dog with pointed ears.<p>

"I assume you're suppose to catch it." Yami mumbled.

He had the farmer walk up to the dog.

However, the moment he got close to it, the dog shot off as if it was mad.

"H-Hey!" Yami exclaimed, "Get back here, you bloody animal!"

He had the farmer chase after the dog.

He managed to corner the small animal between the hill and the side of a shack.

"I have you now." Yami grinned, quite amused that the dog was running on the spot, and made an attempt to pick the animal up.

However, when he pressed the button to pick up items, the game wouldn't allow him.

The darkness cursed in annoyance, "Don't tell me the blasted thing has to be still before I can take it!"

He took the sickle and attacked the dog, "There! That'll shut this pest up!"

His plan backfired when the dog yelped and began running faster.

Since it was trapped, it ran on the spot, switching directions in a manner that made it look like it was having a seizer.

"Oh, screw you!" Yami gave up and went off deeper in the forest where the lake was.

* * *

><p>Yami grinned at what he saw.<p>

By the lake, there was a bar.

He would have to wait for the evening before the barkeep would begin selling drinks, but it was good to know that there would finally be a use for all the money that Ryou had gotten.

He went off into the building, which by day was a restraint.

However, to the yami's annoyance, he ending up triggering a cutscene.

The barkeep and his granddaughter were going on about their cooking.

The granddaughter decided to cook for the farmer, to see if it would taste alright.

Not that Yami minded at all.

It was about time that these idiot villagers started treating him with some respect.

After the farmer finished stuffing the cake into his mouth, he made a face of disgust.

Yami snickered watching this.

The game eventually gave him an option to reply to something that the granddaughter had said.

Yami rolled his eyes and picked the rudest response.

The granddaughter became angry and the cutscene soon ended.

Yami laughed to himself afterwards.

He went back into the bar once the sun was down and went straight to wasting all of Ryou's money on drinks.

* * *

><p>Yami played for a few more game days before Ryou peeked his head from behind the wall to see what was going on.<p>

"Back already?" Yami grinned.

Ryou blushed and sent a sharp glare over to the evil spirit before sitting down.

"M-May I?" He held out a hand for the game controller, trying to sound as if he wasn't nervous.

His darkside laughed and handed the controller over, "As you wish."

"Okay... Let's see what I have..." Ryou checked over his inventory.

"Y-YAMI!" Ryou cried when he saw he had no money left at all.

Yami burst into a fit of laughter.

"I hope you bought something useful!" The hikari scolded.

"Well, I'm sure simulated alcohol tastes a lot better than the crap in real life."

Ryou threw his head into his hands and silently screamed in frustration.

* * *

><p>Once Ryou had calmed down a little, he moved the farmer outside of the house to start off the new game day.<p>

However, the moment he stepped outside, a cutscene on his farm was triggered.

The farmer, along with the farmer of the other farm where he did part-time work, were standing out by the barn in front of a long stone.

Ryou stared at the screen.

"...Y-You killed my cow?" He exclaimed.

"You would think such a strong animal would be able to stand just a little bit of abuse." Yami replied, not at all bothered by the death of the simulated animal.

"You're horrible, Yami!" Ryou curled up with his knees to his chest and began to cry.

"Yes, but isn't that what makes playing games with me so fun?" Yami chuckled, brushing his fingers through his host's hair.

"I hate you." Ryou mumbled, quietly.

"I love you, too." Yami answered in a mocking tone.

He stole the controller from Ryou's hands and skipped through the cutscene, eager to see what other trouble he could cause in the video game.

Ryou simply sighed and watched as his yami went around, terrorizing the stray dogs.

Maybe he'd just stick to playing Monster World.


End file.
